Therapy of severe strokes is generally not very satisfactory and therefore prevention of the cerebrovascular disease is very important. This investigation consists of two phases: (A) establishment of relative frequency in different types of familial hyperlipoproteinemia, (B) institution of appropriate dietary regimen and pharmocological agents aimed at reducing the excessive levels of cholesterol and/or triglycerides in various types of hyperlipoproteinemia as a preventive measure. The first phase of this project is currently under intensive study using clinical, genetic and biochemical methods. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Dekaban, A.S., Stevens, H., and Steusing, J.K.: Hyperlipo-proteinemia and Cerebral Strokes. Can. J. Neurological Sci., 4: 13-17, 1977.